Maria's Promise
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: A world long forgotten... Three Hedgehogs, One Girl... Two Kingdoms... Four Dimensions... One Destiny... Can love truly triumph over all?  Digimon x Rozen Maiden x Sonic the Hedgehog crossover .
1. Mark of a Rose

**A/N: **I'm rewriting chapters 1-16, sorry.  
><strong><br>Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary: **_This is how it all began for her..._

* * *

><p><strong>Mark of a Rose...<strong>

**Rozen's POV:**

_"She's beautiful..."_ I whispered as I held my beautiful baby girl close for the first time, she was the spitting image of her Mother.  
>Even though she had light pink hair and cerulean blue eyes, her beauty closely resembles that of her Mother.<p>

Iblis had quickly fallen asleep after childbirth, she was quite exhausted obviously.  
>I lovingly cuddled my beloved first born in my arms, never have I ever felt so protective towards a single being before.<br>Well, except for Iblis of course.  
>I watched as the little angel in my arms began to laugh, the happiness I heard in that single laugh was enough to make me smile.<p>

Since my beloved wife, Iblis, was still sound asleep; I decided to take our daughter out to the garden for some fresh air.  
>I walked through the garden with our little angel in my arms, the roses were in full bloom that day, I was quite amazed with that fact indeed.<br>But something strange caught my eye, there, amongst maybe a thousand roses; was a single lily flower.  
>It seemed so out of place, but it's color was what surprised me the most.<p>

This lily was light shade of pink, as light as my daughter's hair.  
>I've never seen a lily like this one before, it seems to have stand out from all the roses.<br>The glow of it's healthy petals, and the lush green leaves on it's sides made it stand out so much from the rest.

I suddenly remembered two very special creations of mine; the _Gardener Twins_.  
>The 3rd and 4th Rozen Maiden dolls: Suiseiseki and her twin sister Souseiseki.<p>

Suiseiseki was the eldest yet most shy and timid twin, while Souseiseki was always the strong-minded yet patient one.  
>Both twins cared deeply about one another, those two were almost never seen apart.<br>I sighed, as I thought about them. I've never realized how special they and the other dolls really were to me.

"_Suigintou...Kanaria...Suiseiseki...Souseiseki...Shinku...Hina Ichigo... Kirakishou..." _I whispered each of their names as the gentle breeze tickled my face.

I heard my daughter giggle as I finished whispering the names of the dolls I created so long ago, I giggled along with her as I cuddled her again.  
>I quickly walked over towards the pink lily and pulled it slowly out of the earth, I then handed the root-less flower to my beloved baby girl.<br>She held the beautiful flower close, as if it meant something to her.

Just then, an idea came to me.  
>I just remembered what Iblis and I forgot to do before she fell asleep, the one thing I just came up with.<br>Our daughter's _name_!

"Sayuri!" I exclaimed happily as I held her high above my face, she giggled while still holding on to the lily I gave her. "Your name shall be _Sayuri_!"

"A name as beautiful as she is..." I heard a familiar voice say, I turned around quickly in panic. "Eh, Rozen?"

"Darren!" I exclaimed in relief, "Don't frighten me like that will you?"

"Sorry old friend, but I just wanted to see your beautiful little angel with my own eyes." my hedgehog friend said, he then extended out his arms to me.  
>I looked at him confusingly, he then sighed.<p>

"Well? Aren't you going to let me hold her?" Darren replied, I laughed a little before handing Sayuri over to my best friend's brother.  
>She seemed so at ease with Darren, she playfully giggled as he cuddled her.<p>

"She's beautiful Rozen, just like her Mother..." Darren said, Sayuri then handed him the lily she was holding. "For me? Why, thank you little one."  
>Darren accepted the lily my daughter gave him with a smile, my beloved daughter smiled back at him.<p>

"If only Eliza could see her..." I heard Darren say sadly, as he pulled Sayuri close.

I placed a hand on my friend's shoulder, "We'll find her Darren, then you two will be reunited once more."

Darren gave a sad nod; "I know old friend, I just wish it was sooner rather than later..."

Sayuri must have sense the sadness Darren felt, maybe because she then started playing with his nose.  
>Darren and I couldn't help but laugh, what she was doing was quite funny!<p>

"Looks like you two are enjoying yourselves!" I heard another familiar voice call out, I turned around happily.  
>It was none other than my loyal partner (sometimes in crime) Kaze and his wife Sapphire and their three boys: Shadow, Sonic, and Silver.<br>Shadow and Sonic were twins, while Silver was the youngest out of the three of them.

"Good day Sapphire! Hey Kaze!" I greeted my two friends, they both smiled at me in reply.

"Hey Rozen!" Kaze replied giving me our usual high five greeting, I heard Sapphire giggle in the background.  
>Just then; two small blurs ran past me and Kaze.<p>

"Dad! Dad! Let's have a race!" Sonic playfully said, Kaze couldn't help but grin.

"Alright boys! Ready, set-" Kaze quickly ran over to Sapphire's side, then gave a her a quick peck on the cheek. "-GO!"  
>And just like the wind; he was gone in a matter of minutes.<p>

"Hey! No fair!" Sonic complained, "Dad got a head start!"

Shadow quickly placed a comforting hand on his younger twin brother's shoulder, Sonic merely nodded.  
>After that, the two were off as well. And just like their Dad, they disappeared using their speed.<p>

Sapphire merely giggled before turning back to me, "I hope this isn't a bad time."

"No not at all, but I bet you want to see how your partner is doing right?" I replied, Sapphire merely nodded in response.

"Of course, but not before meeting Shadow's future partner." she said as she slowly walked over to Darren and Sayuri, her Brother-in-law quickly handed Sayuri to Sapphire.  
>My beloved child felt so at ease with Sapphire as well, she didn't seem to mind being held by someone she just met.<p>

But I wonder; will Sayuri be able to accept who she really is in the future?  
>My wife, my child and I were what the people here in Cosium called <em>half-immortal<em>; that means we could live forever, but we are still vulnerable to attacks as well.

But, we weren't the only half-immortals here in Cosium, oh no.  
>There are just as much of our kind, as there is of Sapphire and Kaze's kind.<br>And that's where the _"Covenant"_ comes in.

The _Covenant _is a bond formed between beings like myself with beings like Kaze, we sometimes refer to it as an _Everlasting Friendship_.  
>When a Covenant is formed, the two <em>"partners"<em> are connected with one another.  
>And by connected; I mean that whatever one partner feels, the other feels it as well.<p>

Although it seems that way, there are disadvantages as well.  
>Like death; when one partner dies, the other dies as well.<br>Just because we're _half_-immortal, doesn't mean we can cheat death.

Luckily; after the _Wrath of Magic War_ ended, no more lives have been claimed.  
>Not only that; but new friendships and romances have blossomed after all the pain and suffering everyone had went through during the war.<br>And now; Cosium and Atlantis were allied kingdoms as well.

Kaze was now the King of both kingdoms, and Sapphire was his beloved queen.  
>And of course, who could forget their 3 young Princes?<p>

Yes, everything was peaceful...  
>Perfect...<p>

But the one question still haunts me;

_Just how long will this last?_

* * *

><p><strong>{14 Years later}<strong>

"Try and beat me this time Big Bro!" Sonic shouted cockily as he and Shadow had another one of their races, 14 whole years have passed and they're still trying to beat each other through their speed.

"Boys will be boys, am I right, _my sweet_?" Iblis said teasingly as she handed me a cup of tea, I blushed as crimson as Shinku's dress from my memory.

"Sonic! Shadow! Please go get Silver and Sayuri, it's time for Tea!" Iblis commanded the two eldest Princes.

Shadow and Sonic gave a quick nod before saying in unison: "On it!"

And just like that, they were gone faster than the speed of sound.  
>Iblis and I laughed, those two will never change.<br>We didn't have to wait long for them to return, maybe because just as fast as they had left; they had return just as quickly.

Sayuri was in Shadow's arms, giggling as she was holding on to him.  
>Silver on the other hand; was completely shaken up.<br>I guess he's still not use to riding on his brother's back while Sonic was running in his usual speed, either that or Sonic must have gone faster than usual.

"Silver, are you okay?" Sayuri said in between laughs, Shadow quickly but gently placed her down. "Thank you, Shadow."

"N-No! And I still don't get how you can handle their speed without getting dizzy Sayuri!" Silver exclaimed as he climbed off of Sonic's back, unfortunately for him; he was still a bit dizzy from the ride, he fell onto the soft grass with a _Thump!_

"Sorry little Bro!" Sonic apologized as he pulled his younger brother back to his feet, Silver quickly dusted himself off.

"Now, now, enough of this nonsense! All four of you go upstairs and wash up, it's time for afternoon tea." Iblis scolded, the four teenagers merely laughed before replying.

"Okay Aunt Iblis!" Sonic, Shadow, and Silver said in unison.  
>The three of them quickly made their way upstairs, Iblis then turned towards our daughter.<p>

"You too, young lady!" my beloved wife said to Sayuri, our daughter giggled.

"Yes Mother!" she replied making her way downstairs.

After the four of them had finished washing up, we all had tea and sandwiches together.  
>Sonic and Shadow were still arguing about beating each other in another race, while Silver was talking to Sayuri about a song she's been practicing for her birthday celebration in the palace.<p>

"What's it called again Sayuri?" Silver asked before taking another sip of his tea, Sayuri then flashed a smile at my direction.

"_Midori no Yubi_, Silver! It roughly translates into _Green Fingers_." she replied, "My Dad wrote it, remember?"

"I wanna listen to it!" Sonic exclaimed happily, his brothers nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay. I'll try my best okay?" Sayuri said as she stood up and walked over to the tree stump a few steps away, she quickly sat down.  
>Though it did look like she was having a hard time, I guess I shouldn't have made her dress <em><strong>that<strong>_ long.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver quickly followed suit; they jumped out of their chairs and ran over to Sayuri's direction.  
>They squatted down in front of her, but Iblis and I stayed in place. We could her from where we are.<br>Sayuri took in a deep breath before she started, the gentle wind playfully blew as she sang.

_"Midori no hikari yureteru  
>Kokoro no mori no naka wo aruku<br>Mimi wo sumasu  
>Anata no koe ga kikoeru<br>Fukai fukai ne de tsunagatte  
>Chiisana ki tadoritsuita<em>

_Ima inoru you ni todokeyou inochi no mizu wo  
>Demo sore wa ude wo tsukamu ibara no tsuru wo<br>Torinozokenai no_

_Sukoshi dake nobita eda ga kanashiku hohoenda_

_Takusan no kotobatachi ga  
>Kokoro no umi ni afure dashite<br>Kono kodoku tsutaerarezu_

_Kakete shimatta hitori wa kowai  
>Dareka kono te wo totte...<em>

_Aa tada massugu todoketai sunao na kimochi  
>Sono yubi ga mune wo tsukamu ibara no tsuru wo<br>Tokihogushite yuku  
>Yasashiku anata no koe mimi ni hibiite<em>

_Sukoshi dake kono jikan ni yasuragi wo mitsuketa"_

"That was beautiful my Angel!" Iblis complemented while clapping her hands proudly, I noticed a tear falling from her right eye.

"I can't wait for you to sing it at the Palace!" Sonic complemented, "You'll be awesome!"

Sayuri blushed madly, "T-Thank you Sonic..."

"I'm very proud of you, that was quite extraordinary!" Shadow said happily, he then gave his partner a hug.

"Beautiful, my darling! Simply beautiful!" I exclaimed proudly, Sayuri smiled as she ran over to me.  
>I was tackled in one of her hugs; I felt her tears fall on my shirt.<p>

"Thank you, Father." she whispered, "Thank you for everything."

I hugged her back of course, "You are always welcome."

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! There! Done at last!<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Terminology Chapter

**A/N: **Before I write the next chapter, here is the Terminology for "Maria's Promise"!  
><strong><br>Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary: **_The Basic Terms and reasons you will need to learn to understand "Maria's Promise" better.  
>Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>First, about the Title of the story:<strong>_

**Maria's Promise** - This was greatly inspired by **Shadow the Hedgehog's** _Past_ Memories. Before he was sent to Earth for his own safety; Shadow lived (somewhat happily) on the **Space Colony Ark** with his beloved and only friend **Maria Robotnik**.  
>Before she died; Maria, made a promise with Shadow: that promise was to bring hope back to humanity and give humans the chance to be happy.<p>

This story practically defines that promise, you see; this story mostly centers around Shadow the Hedgehog and his new friend **Sayuri**.  
>Sayuri (to Shadow) is almost like Maria's reincarnation, she shares the same character traits with Maria with a mixture of her own originality as well.<p>

Like Maria: Sayuri only wants peace and happiness, this causes Shadow to realize just how important his promise to Maria really was.  
>Although he acts coldly towards her, deep down inside; Shadow really does care about Sayuri.<p>

_**(The Summary):**_

_"A world long forgotten...  
>Three Hedgehogs, One Girl...<br>Two Kingdoms...  
>Four Dimensions...<br>One Destiny..._

_Can love truly triumph over all?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next, the PlacesDimensions/Worlds you need to know about:**_

**Cosium** - The dimension/world Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Sayuri were originally from. It is also the birthplace of **Kaze**.  
>It was once ruled by Sonic, Shadow, and Silver's biological parents; Kaze and Sapphire.<br>But ever since Darren's betrayal, both sadly died in the hands of Black Doom (Darren).

**Atlantis** - Cosium's allied Kingdom, the birthplace of **Sapphire**.  
>Along with Cosium; it was once ruled by Sonic, Shadow, and Silver's biological parents Kaze and Sapphire before they died.<p>

**Valley of Darkness** - The darkest and most dangerous place in Cosium, it is home of the **Black Lynx **_**Nekojin**_  
>The Valley of Darkness is located just outside of Kaze and Sapphire's kingdom, it is completely closed off from the <strong>Coziards<strong> and _**Half**_**-Immortals**.  
>It almost looks like a forest engulfed in darkness, and once you go in; you may never come out.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next up, the PeopleMobian-like/Magical/Dangerous creatures:**_

**Coziards** - The (_Mobian-like_) people of Cosium, most of which can do/specializes in a specific type of Magic.  
>No one knows why; but they are quite hated by the Black Lynx <em>Nekojin<em>, to the point where people call it disgust.  
>Once they reach a certain age; a Coziard needs to form a bond with a <em>Half<em>-Immortal in order to learn how to protect another being and also to retain peace between the two.  
>They are also the only ones who can break the bond between themselves and their <em>partners<em>, either to prevent the death of their partners or to save themselves

_**Half**_**-Immortals** - The (_Human-like_) people of Cosium, like the Coziards; they have the ability to use Magic.  
>Just like the name suggests: <em>Half<em>-Immortals are only _"half"_ of what they should be.  
>This means that although they can stop aging at any time as they please, they are still vulnerable to attacks and death.<br>Once they reach a certain age/time, they must form a bond with a Coziard for protection and peace reasons.  
>They are also said to be the favorite prey of the Black Lynx <em>Nekojin<em>, as they are easily swayed by the Black Lynx's **Seduction Ability**.

**Black Lynx **_**Nekojin**_ - Black Lynxes are said to be half-immortals who practiced _Dark Magic_ while they still resided in Cosium, and because of their insolence they were banished and now lived outside the Kingdom's barrier. But this is simply an old urban legend, no one really knows the true origin of the Black Lynx _Nekojin_.  
>Just like what was said earlier; Black Lynxes can only use Dark Magic, they are described as human-like creatures born with cat ears and long slender tails. Not only that; but they are said to also have the ability to drain <em>Half<em>-immortals of their **Life Essence**.  
><strong><br>Emerald Gurdians** - The true guardians of the **8 Chaos Emeralds**, they are _Half_-Immortals that lived near the **Kingdom's Barrier**.They are 4 chosen ones who were destined to protect both Cosium and Atlantis with the help of the 8 Chaos Emeralds. The reason they live near the barrier is because each one of them is blessed with the power to control a specific Chaos Emerald.  
>All 8 of the Chaos Emeralds together form the barrier itself, but since 7 of them disappeared (along with a few other important peopleobjects) only 1 is left protecting the Kingdom Kaze and Sapphire had built together.

**Doll Makers** - Like what was said before; each _Half_-Immortal can specializes in specific type of Magic just like Coziards, Doll Makers are one of the two rarest forms of _Half_-Immortals.  
>Only two doll makers are known in the story: namely <strong>Rozen<strong> and his apprentice **Enju**.  
>Doll makers are sometimes referred to as "<em>Soul Givers<em>" since they seem to bring all their creations to life (literally!), namely by using **Rosa Mysticas**.

**Maestros** - Another one of the rarest types of _Half_-Immortals, even though they cannot create what Doll Makers can.  
>Although this is true; Maestros still have a special ability which can be quite useful to Doll Makers: the ability to mend what was once broken.<br>When a Doll Maker's creation is broken beyond repair by the creator himself, Maestros step in and fix the once-broken creation.  
>Each Maestro is capable of fixing a certain type of creation, the most well known type of Maestro are mostly seen with a Doll Maker.<br>Although her Father is a doll maker; Sayuri is in fact the last Doll Maestro known in Cosium. But she didn't know until her abilities revealed themselves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lastly, the Magical ItemsAbilities/others:**_

**Crests** - Symbols given to a _Half_-Immortal once they reach a certain age, the crest represents a person's strongest feature.  
>In other words, something that shows what the person really represents in this world.<br>They are often given in the form of a certain object, they are also used to find one's soul mate/purpose in life.  
>The crest one receives often appears on the object given to them: it can either be a pocket watch or even an umbrella; it really depends on the person who receives it. (e.g. Sayuri received a pocket watch with her "Crest of Forgiveness" on it.)<p>

**Seduction Ability** - The ability Black Lynx _Nekojin_ are quite famous for, this ability seems to work only on _Half_-Immortals and only if they look directly into a Black Lynx's eyes.

**Life Essence **- The thing that keep most _Half_-Immortals alive, since they are not technically human; Life Essence are what they consider their very Soul.

**Rosa Mysticas** - A soul that only Doll Makers can summon, although only Rozen has ever used this type of Magic.  
>They are sometimes referred to as "<em>Artificial Souls<em>" since they only give life to dolls and not organic beings.

**The 8th Chaos Emerald**- Said to be the most powerful out of all of the Chaos Emeralds, the last one protecting Kaze and Sapphire's Kingdom from the sinister and murderous creatures of the Valley of Darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's all the information I can provide (For now at least), if any of you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask! I will gladly answer them.**


	3. Goodbye and Hello

**A/N: **second "new" chapter people!  
><strong><br>Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary: **_Fate is sometimes so cruel..._

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye and Hello...<strong>

**Trails' POV:**

"Lady Sayuri! Young Master Sonic! Where are you?" I shouted frantically as I ran through the halls of the Castle.  
>Why did they both have to go missing on the same day? More importantly, why did they disappear <em>today<em>of all days?

I will admit; Young Master Sonic is quite the troublemaker, but why for the love of Cosium did he have to drag Lady Sayuri along on another one of his joy-rides? The poor girl must be frightened out of her mind, Young Master Sonic plays too rough!  
>But I guess I shouldn't worry <em>too<em>much, I mean where ever those two go; Young Master Shadow and Young Master Silver are always by their side.

"TRAILS!" an all to familiar voice boomed throughout the halls, fear completely took over my whole body; I felt frozen on the spot.  
>I didn't know what possessed me to turn around, but, I couldn't help it!<p>

"Y-Yes Lord Darren?" I stuttered as I gazed into my Father's frightening blood-red eyes, I was greeted by the usual cold glare.  
>I swallowed hard, things almost never change between me and him.<br>Ever since Mom disappeared; Dad has almost never smiled, neither I nor King Kaze has ever seen him smile ever since that day.

"Sayuri's 14th Birthday Celebration is in a few hours; I assume that she and my beloved nephews should be quite ready by now?" he asked, his tone was just as serious as always.

"W-Well you see, Sir, I can't seem to find them..." I said honestly, this caused Lord Darren's glare to darken.

"I see." he said simply as his gaze reverted to the closet door behind the both of us, he then slowly walked towards it.  
>Suddenly; he harshly kicked the door wide open, he was greeted by a wet mop falling on his face.<p>

"L-Lord Darren?" I asked timidly as I made my way towards him, he just stood there with the wet mop still on his face.  
>Just then; I saw him smirk from underneath the mop.<p>

"He's gotten better at this..." he whispered as he tossed the mop off his head and back into the closet, after that: he ran straight through the halls of the castle.

"W-Wait!" I said as I tried my best to catch up to him, being as exhausted as I already was; I forgot to watch where I was going.  
>Without even realizing it: Lord Darren had already stopped running.<br>I, on the other hand; was too tired to even notice.

_Big Mistake..._

I accidentally crashed into Lord Darren's back, I fell straight towards the cold hard unforgiving floor.  
>Luckily for me: Lord Darren was still able to keep his balance.<br>I felt quite hurt when he didn't even bother to help me up, he just opened the door of the room he was in front of and walked straight in.

After getting up and dusting myself off, I quickly followed Lord Darren into the room.  
>I was quite surprised to see Young Master Shadow and Young Master Silver sitting ever so casually on each of the armchairs inside the room, each holding a book in their hands.<p>

"Enjoying your books boys?" Lord Darren asked two of his three nephews, they both nodded without even removing their gaze from the books they were currently reading.

"Good. But..uh Silver? I guess you must have noticed by now; your book is upside down." Lord Darren replied whilst smirking.

_Of course! How could I not notice?_!

Young Master Shadow sighed before saying anything; "Way to go genius..."

"Sorry..." Young Master Silver replied, his face was now as red as a tomato.

"Now, now. Don't be so mean to your little brother..." Lord Darren teasingly scolded Young Master Shadow as he playfully ruffled his quills, the eldest of the three brothers merely crossed his arms in annoyance.

Just then; I heard something moving inside the closet behind the two Young Masters.  
>I was a bit shaken up at first, but the other three remained as calm as ever.<br>Lord Darren slowly made his way towards the closet passing both Shadow and Silver, although his two young nephews made no attempt to stop him.

"Enough games you two." Lord Darren strictly said, the closet began shake again.

Just then; Lord Darren slowly stepped back from the closet doors.  
>At first I was a little confused by his actions, but then understood why when I saw the closet doors being forcibly opened (from the inside!).<br>I watched as Young Master Sonic slowly climbed out of the small closet with Lady Sayuri in his arms, Lord Darren merely sighed as Sonic placed Sayuri down.

"You two are quite the troublesome pair aren't you?" Lord Darren stated mockingly, Sayuri quickly bowed in an apologetic way.

"I'm so sorry Uncle!" Lady Sayuri exclaimed, her face was now as red as a rose. "We didn't mean to cause so much trouble!"

"Yeah...What she said..." Young Master Sonic replied while rubbing the back of his head stupidly, he then gave a look of apology towards Lady Sayuri's direction.

"I'm so sorry Uncle!" Lady Sayuri apologized yet again, this time; her eyes were now filled with tears.

Lord Darren sighed before walking up to her and slowly wiping away her tears, "Come now, no crying."

I felt my face heat up by just the mere sight of Lady Sayuri's reassuring smile, but sadly her eyes were still full of tears.  
>I didn't quite understand it at all, but, every time I lay my eyes on her; my heart beats a million times faster than usual.<br>The way she smiles, the way she laughs, everything she does makes me fall in love with her more and more each day.

"Now, I want answers! Sayuri why were you and Sonic hiding in the first place?" Lord Darren asked angrily, his voice completely broke my train of thought.

"Well you see Uncle..." Lady Sayuri trailed off, obviously not wanting to tell Lord Darren the truth.

"It was my fault!." Young Master Sonic admitted, Lord Darren sighed.

"Care to explain?" my Father asked Sonic sternly, the young prince shivered under Lord Darren's angry glare.

"Sayuri was getting really nervous about performing later! So I thought if we took her mind off things for a bit, she wouldn't be so nervous for tonight!" Sonic explained, both his brothers nodded in agreement.

"I see, carry on then." Lord Darren replied as he slowly made his way towards the door, "Just be sure to be ready before the celebration tonight."

"W-What! But Lord Darren-" my Father cut me off before I could even say anything more, I was luckily enough to have been able to catch up to him.

"Things won't stay the same forever, it's good to take a break once in a while." Lord Darren replied once I caught up with him, he then started ruffling my hair playfully.

"You take a break too, it seems as though you need it." my Father replied before turning his back on me, I watched as he slowly walked away.

I wish that moment between me and my Father could have lasted longer, if I only I knew that I was gonna lose him; I would've chased after him.  
>If only I knew that everything would fall apart, I would've stopped him from going any further.<br>But sometimes, fate can be so cruel...

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>{14 Years Later}<strong>

**Koji's POV:**

_3 years..._

_3 whole agonizing years..._

_3 years since they both passed away..._

It was just another bright sunny morning in Shibuya, I was on my way towards School with my twin brother Koichi and our friend Midori.  
>The three of us are always together, we're almost never seen apart.<br>Whether it's going to school or just hanging out, the three of us are inseparable.

It was only 3 years ago that I found out I had a twin brother, it was when we (my brother and I) along with 4 others were still in the Digital World.  
>Still; it seems as though I haven't changed at all, even after returning from that life-changing journey in the Digital World.<br>I didn't quite understand it, but I still don't feel comfortable being around other people besides my twin and those 4 others I met in the Digiworld.

The only other exception was Koichi's best friend Midori, I had gotten quite use to being around her since I found out that she was the one who convinced Koichi to go and try and meet me after he tried to back out many times before.  
>Also; she never seems to leave his side, they seem to understand each others' feelings better than anyone else can.<p>

But I guess that's because Midori had known Koichi for a while now, they still kept in touch even though she was still studying in Italy before the whole Digital World incident.  
>Because she wasn't in Japan that time; Koichi had to go and try to meet me on his own, which of course always ends up with him leaving without even being noticed.<p>

"Hey you two! Guess what?" Midori exclaimed from out of the blue as she jumped in front of me and Koichi, completely blocking the entrance to the school building for the two of us.

"What is it Midori?" I asked sternly, just because I was use to being around her doesn't mean I didn't find her annoying at times.

"Oh stop being such a party poo-per Koji! It's good news!" she exclaimed happily, that girl is almost always in a good mood.

"Just tell us already! What is it?" Koichi asked excitedly, his tone was filled with curiosity.

Midori flashed him a huge grin; "Well, you remember my best gal pal Sayuri right?"

I sighed before saying anything; "The strawberry-blond you won't shut up about?"

Midori looked annoyed by my comment; "Very funny Minamoto! I swear I still can't believe that you and Koichi are related, well, besides the looks anyway."

"Okay, okay that's enough you two. What about Sayuri, Midori?" Koichi asked, Midori flashed another smile towards his direction.

"Well; she and her parents had just moved here a few nights ago! So, she'll be attending our school today!" Midori exclaimed happily, the way she reacted to the news almost makes her look like a little girl who had just gotten a new doll.

"That's awesome news Midori!" Koichi exclaimed just as excitedly, "I haven't seen Sayuri in a while now! I wonder if she's doing okay."

"Wait! You've met her already, Koichi?" I asked, this was quite the surprise indeed.

"Of course! She was one of my childhood friends along with Midori here." Koichi replied, Midori gave us both a perky peace sign.

"And let me guess, she's just as crazy as little Miss Immature over here?" I said harshly, Koichi merely sighed as Midori glared angrily at me.

"Don't you dare talk about my cute little Sayuri-chan that way!" Midori screamed angrily as she was being held back by Koichi from strangling me, I just chuckled at her futile attempt.

After Midori had calm down, the three of us continued on towards each of our classes.  
>Unfortunately (but also fortunately) for me; Midori and I shared the same class with Koichi.<br>Not only that; but I also shared the same class with Takuya and Zoe.

"Morning Buddy!" Takuya greeted me happily, he then turned towards Koichi and Midori's direction. "Morning Koichi! Morning Midori!"

"_Buongiorno _everyone!" Zoe greeted in Italian, she then flashed a smile towards our direction.

"Morning Z!" Koichi replied, Midori simply gave Zoe a friendly hug.

After the formalities, Midori took this opportunity to tell the rest of the guys her good news.  
>But before she could even get the chance to, JP and Tommy walked in.<br>After another set of formalities, Midori finally spoke up.

"Your best friend, eh?" JP said, his tone sounded seductive in a way.

JP then pulled out rose from his pocket and began reciting some romantic lines, Midori and Zoe looked disgusted while Takuya and Koichi chuckled.  
>It almost seems as though Tommy and I were the only sane ones in the room, well, in our group anyway.<br>Just then; we heard the school bell ring, indicating that classes are about to begin.  
>Tommy was the first to go out, with JP close behind; although Tommy <em>did<em>have to drag him out.

Everyone else and I took our seats before the teacher walked into the room, strangely enough; he was late.  
>All the students were confused; Ryuu-sensei is always on time, he never was late for class not even once.<br>Practically all of the girls in our class looked both worried and disappointed, well, except for Midori and Zoe that is.

Ryuu-sensei was probably the well-loved out of all the male teachers in this school, he was our adviser and coach of the basketball team.  
>Almost 12 of the female student body is in love with Ryuu-sensei, to the girls; he seemed almost perfect.  
>Not many can believe that Ryuu-sensei is a teacher, maybe because he's only 17 years old.<br>Some would say he looks more like a student than a teacher, I still can't believe he's actually in the same age group as Mikuro-senpai.

"That's strange, Ryuu-sensei is never late! What do you think happened?" a girl with orange hair from my class whispered to her seatmate, her tone sounded both scared and worried.

Her seatmate gasped, "Do you think Ryuu-sensei was involved in an accident?"

"Don't even say that!" another girl from my class replied, her eyes started to fill up with tears.

Suddenly; the whole room was filled with what sounded like a thousand conversations revolving around what _could have_ happened to Ryuu-sensei to make him late for class.  
>Almost every single one of the girls in our class practically broke down crying, the only ones who remained calm was Midori (who looked like she had her headphones on for a while now.) and Zoe (who was reading a magazine).<p>

Just then; the classroom doors opened, our teacher ever so casually walked inside.  
>I actually felt bad for Ryuu-sensei for once, why? Well maybe because he was suddenly being interrogated by almost every single one of his female students the moment he walked into the room.<p>

"I'm so sorry for worrying you all, I was just finishing up some paperwork." Ryuu-sensei replied, his tone was still as cold as ever.

After the girls had all calmed down, Ryuu-sensei spoke again. "By the way: we have some new students joining our class today, please help me welcome them."

"Yes Sensei!" everyone in the room replied, I just sat there and waited for the new students to walk in.

Ryuu-sensei merely nodded as he headed towards the door, he opened it then motioned for the people outside to come inside.  
>There were four of them; there were three girls and one boy.<br>One of the girls held on to the arm of the boy, she looked really scared.

"Now, please introduce yourselves." Ryuu-sensei said, the girl with light brown hair and emerald green eyes spoke first.

"Good day everyone! My name is Sekai Hiroshi, but you can call me Sekai! Also, I'm exactly 14 years old." the girl, Sekai, introduced herself.

"Thank you Ms. Hiroshi. Now please take a seat behind Ms. Orimoto." Ryuu-sensei instructed the girl, she nodded happily as she walked over to her seat.

"Next please..." Ryuu-sensei said, the girl with plum-colored hair and amber eyes spoke next.

"Good day all. My name is Kurokawa Haine, but you can call me Haine. I am also 14 years of age." the second girl, Haine, introduced herself.  
>I didn't quite understand why, but, her tone sounded emotionless and cold.<p>

"Thank you Ms. Kurokawa, now if you may; please take a seat next to Mr. Kanbara." Ryuu-sensei said as he pointed to an empty seat next to Takuya.

At first Takuya was being his usual perky self towards his new seatmate, but that was before he looked into Haine's eyes.  
>I don't know what came over him, but, suddenly Takuya got all angry at her and turned away.<br>Haine didn't seem to be offended by Takuya's attitude, but instead; she just took out a box of _Pocky _and started eating without being noticed.

"Okay, next one please." Ryuu-sensei said to the last remaining two, the blond boy gave the pink-haired girl a reassuring smile before pulling away from her grasp.

"Hello, I'm Takeru Takaishi! It's a pleasure to meet you all." the blond boy said as he gave the class a quick bow, Ryuu-sensei just gave him a quick nod.

"Thank you Mr. Takaishi, now please take a seat next to Ms. Hiroshi." Ryuu-sensei replied, the boy did what he was told and sat down next to ne of the girls from earlier.

"Last one?" Ryuu-sensei motioned for the last girl to move forward and introduce herself.  
>Unfortunately; she made no attempt to move from her spot.<p>

Ryuu-sensei sighed before saying anything else; "Please introduce yourself dear."

Obviously embarrassed, the girl did what she was told. "H-Hello...I'm Sayuri Yukimura...It's a pleasure to meet you all..."

"Thank you, now; please take a seat next to Mr. Minamoto." Sensei said as he pointed to an empty beside me, the girl gave a respectful bow before taking her seat.

I didn't mind her at first, you could say I simply ignored her.  
>Although I wasn't really that interested, I just listened as Ryuu-sensei discussed our new topic in Science.<p>

_This was going to be a long day..._

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Finally finished! This one chapter took me two days to finish! LOL<strong>

**I hope this chapter isn't TOO bad.**


	4. Friends? or More?

**A/N: **third "new" chapter people!  
><strong><br>Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary: **_Love is very unpredictable...Isn't it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Friends? or More?<strong>

**Koji's POV:**

It was just another average and boring day at school, besides having new students join our class; nothing much has really changed.  
>Although we had a free period today; but I wasn't really in the mood to do much...<br>So I decided to read this book Yukimura-san had recently lent me instead, even though I wasn't really interested.

The book was titled: _"A Walk to Remember"_ by _Nicholas Sparks_, Yukimura-san said that it was one of her favorite novels.  
>Yukimura-san once told me that this book completely changed her perspective of <em>Love<em>, but she was still against falling in love herself.  
>I can't say I really blame her though: she thought once that the love her parents had for one another would last forever, she was really disappointed in the end.<p>

_"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful."_somehow, in some strange way; that one single quote made me feel really nostalgic.

"Master, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked, I reverted my gaze towards my unzipped backpack.  
>There, with her little doll head shyly popping out of my bag; was my partner Souseiseki.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine Sou...I guess I'm just a little too into the book I'm reading..." I replied, my partner slowly climbed out of my backpack and then slowly climbed up just to sit on my lap.  
>I let her be, after all; everyone else was outside and I was the only one in the classroom at that time.<p>

"_A Walk to Remember__?_I had no idea Master was even interested in these kinds of books..." Sou commented after reading the summary on the back of the book.

"I'm not...a friend lent it to me." I replied nonchalantly, Sou looked up at me; her expression was confused.

"A friend? Was it Izumi-san?" she asked curiously, I sighed before closing the book and placing it on my desk.

"No, it was my new seatmate." I replied; Souseiseki remained silent as she shifted her gaze towards the closed book.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt Master's reading time?" my partner asked sadly, she sounded guilty.

I took off her little hat and patted her on the head, playfully ruffling her hair in the process. "It's alright. I'll just continue reading at home."

Although _I_ didn't smile, my partner did.  
>I didn't understand how, but, it seemed to me that Souseiseki can actually sense whatever I'm feeling at any given moment.<br>Whenever I'm happy, sad, or angry; my partner always knows what to do in these kind of situations.

My partner and I just sat there and talked, she asked me all about the new students and what they were like.  
>I told her about Takeru first, and how we both shared a passion for basketball.<br>Next was Sekai, there wasn't much to say except for the fact that she and Haine are the best of friends.  
>Then of course I told her about Haine, she was really quite surprised by the fact that Takuya seems to dislike Kurokawa a lot.<br>Lastly, I told her about Sayuri...

All I told her was that Yukimura-san and I got along just fine and we became fast friends, I also mentioned that Yukimura-san reads books often and is almost never seen without Midori or Takeru by her side.  
>I also mentioned the fact that Yukimura-san loves to play soccer and just recently joined the soccer team, I also told her that Yukimura-san is very shy and rarely interacts with many people.<p>

"What's taking Sayuri so long? It's getting really stuffy in here! _desu~_" Souseiseki and I froze once we realized that we actually weren't alone in the classroom.

"That voice..." Sou whispered before jumping down from my lap, "...Suiseiseki?"  
>Suddenly: I noticed Yukimura's bag starting to move on its own (it was on Midori's desk, right next to Koichi's bag).<br>Souseiseki slowly, but surely started walking towards the moving bag.

"Souseiseki? _desu~_" the voice asked, my partner smiled happily as she nodded.

"Yes, it's me Suiseiseki! I'm here!" Sou replied, she sounded both relieved and joyous.

"Souseiseki! _desu~_"

I was completely taken aback by what happened next: before Sou was even able to reply; something green jumped out of Yukimura's bag and fell on top of her.  
>At first I didn't know what it was that tackled my partner, but that was before I got a closer look.<br>It was another doll! She wore a long green-gown with the top half being almost similar to Sou's shirt; I also noticed that she had long brown hair.

"Souseiseki! I missed you so much! _desu~_" the doll exclaimed as she practically choked my poor partner in a hug.

"Suiseiseki! We haven't even been apart for that long!" my partner replied, she tried to desperately to pull away from the other doll's grasp.

"_Suiseiseki_? You mean this girl is-?" I asked no one in particular, but Sou had managed to hear my question.

"Yes Master, this girl in fact is my older twin sister." Sou answered politely, she then turned to her twin. "Suiseiseki, I would like you to meet _**my**_ _Medium_."

The doll, Suiseiseki, then turned to face me.  
>I watched as her eyes closely resembled that of Sou's; one eye was a bright ruby red while the other was a bright emerald green.<br>She just stood there and stared at me for a while; she then took a deep breath and then hugged Sou in a frightened way.

"Wah~! This hideous creature is staring at us! _desu~_" Suiseiseki cried in fear, Souseiseki's expression turned from hopeful to disappointed.

"Who are you calling a 'hideous creature' you demonic doll?" I asked angrily, Suiseiseki then glared at me.

"How dare you! You stupid _Chibi_! You have no right to insult me! _desu~_" Suiseiseki hissed, I heard Souseiseki sigh.

"Who are _**you**_ calling _Chibi_? Last time I checked; _**you're**_ smaller than _**I**_ am! You _Shrimp_!" I hissed back, Suiseiseki's eyes sparkled with pure anger.

"Why you! _desu~_" the small doll threatened, I simply smirked at her threat.

"Hey come on you two! Please don't fight!" Sou protested as she stood in between me and her sister, Suiseiseki was the first to give in to her sister's request.

Seeing how this was going nowhere, I sighed.  
>I slowly made my way back to my desk and sat down quickly, I decided to just continue reading the book while the twins talk.<br>Even though she was annoying; Sou seemed really happy to see her twin sister again.

Just then, the classroom doors flew open.  
>Acting quick: I grabbed the two dolls and held them in my arms.<br>Suiseiseki was about to yell at me, but luckily Sou covered her mouth and shushed her own twin.

There was no time to hide them, so I just stood there like an idiot.  
>I was in panic; I mean I just can't toss them aside now can I?<br>No, that's too harsh...Even though one of them _does _deserve it.

"Sui-chan! I'm so sorry I'm late! Kurokawa-san kept trying to take the Pocky away from me!" I heard a familiar voice apologize, I calmed down once I saw who it was.

"Sayuri-chan? It's Sayuri-chan! Let me go you damn _Chibi-Human_! _desu~_" Suiseiseki exclaimed angrily, I did what the doll asked and released her.  
>Unfortunately for her; she fell face first towards the floor.<p>

"Why you-! You did that on purpose! _desu~_" Suiseiseki said angrily, she had puffed up her cheeks in anger.

"Sui-chan? Are you okay?" Yukimura-san asked in worry, her eyes widened in alarm.

"Sayuri~! _desu~_" Suiseiseki cried running to her partner, Yukimura-san quickly picked the doll up.

"Minamoto-san! I'm so sorry if my partner caused you any trouble!" Yukimura-san apologized, she then bowed respectively.

"What? Sayuri-chan! Don't apologize to him! _desu~_" Suiseiseki protested, Yukimura sighed.

"Please don't argue Sui-chan, you've already caused enough trouble for now." Yukimura scolded her partner gently, Suiseiseki merely pouted in her partner's arms.

"I am truly sorry for any trouble she might have caused you Minamoto-san!" Yukimura apologized; she bowed again for the second time.

"No, no, it's fine." I said reassuringly, Yukimura smiled happily at me.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my sister, I am indeed grateful." Sou said as she bowed in front of Yukimura-san.

"Oh! I had no idea _**you**_were a Medium as well Minamoto-san." Yukimura-san said sweetly, she sounded surprised yet happy as well.

"I guess we both have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" I admitted; Yukimura-san nodded.

Once our free period was over, our final class began.  
>Souseiseki and Suiseiseki decided to hide back inside our backpacks, so all Yukimura-san and I had to worry about was paying attention in class.<br>English class wasn't so hard for the both of us though, maybe because Yukimura-san reads mostly English novels and I used to move a lot when my Dad was still alive.

After class; Yukimura-san asked if we could walk home together, I agreed of course.  
>Midori and Zoe didn't join us because they had already something planned after school, same goes with Takuya and the others.<br>So it was only the two of us, well, four if you count Sou and Suiseiseki.

I can't believe that I never noticed before, but, Yukimura-san's apartment was only a few blocks away from my house.  
>The apartment building was really huge; it looked really fancy as well.<br>In fact; it looked more like a _Hotel_ building rather than an apartment building.  
>I was about to leave after walking Yukimura-san to the front doors of the building, but she grabbed the sleeve of my shirt before I had took another step.<p>

"Would you like to come inside for a cup of tea?" Yukimura-san asked, I noticed that she was blushing.

"Sure, but are you sure it's alright?" I asked; she nodded.

"Of course!" Yukimura-san replied as she took my hand in hers, I felt myself blush.

After taking the Elevator, we had arrived on the 4th floor.  
>I was really quite amazed once I stepped inside her apartment, it was huge!<br>It really did look more like a Hotel Suite rather than an apartment building, I was starting to wonder who Yukimura-san's parents really are.

"You can take a seat on the coach if you like!" Yukimura-san called out from the kitchen, I slowly placed my bag on the coach and sat down.

"Don't get too comfy you! _desu~_" Suiseiseki scolded once she was out of Yukimura-san's bag.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on staying long..." I replied nonchalantly, I then unzipped my bag to let Sou out.  
>I carefully lifted her up and sat her down next me, she looked quite amazed by her surroundings.<p>

"What beautiful home you have!" Sou complemented, I watched as Suiseiseki try to climb up the coach in order to sit next to her sister.  
>I sighed before finally helping the doll up, she didn't even bother to thank me.<p>

"Sayuri-chan's Mother is a famous actress, while her Father is a famous director." Suiseiseki explained to her sister, I then shifted my gaze towards the kitchen.

"Sui-chan, can you please bring Shadow his tea?" Yukimura-san asked her partner, Suiseiseki nodded obediently.

"Who's Shadow?" Sou asked her twin sister as Suiseiseki jumped down from the coach.

"You don't need to ask Souseiseki, that _Chibi-Stripes _isn't very interesting at all! He rarely talks! _desu~_" Suiseiseki admitted before taking the small tray Yukimura-san handed to her.

"Just because he likes to keep things to himself, doesn't mean we should treat him any differently than we treat others." Yukimura-san said, her tone sounded sincere and understanding.

I didn't quite understand it; Yukimura-san is so kind and understanding, but her partner is so childish and impatient.  
>I was starting to wonder how these two ever became partners, they are so different yet they get along quite well.<br>Yukimura-san happily handed me and Sou each a cup of tea, she then placed a plate of cookies on the table in front of us.

"Sayuri-chan made those cookies; they are really tasty so eat up you! _desu~_" Suiseiseki told Sou before finally leaving to do the task Yukimura-san asked her to do a while ago.

After a quick chat with Yukimura-san and enjoying some of her home-made tea and cookies, Sou and I finally decided that it was time for us to go home.  
>Yukimura-san was kind enough to walk us downstairs, even though she looked like she had a lot of work to do.<br>Once we reached the outside of the building; Yukimura-san handed me and Sou each a small bag of cookies exactly like the ones we ate a little while ago.

"Thank you so much Yukimura-sama." Sou said happily, Yukimura-san patted her head gently and smiled.

"You are very welcome Sou-chan, please come visit us again soon okay? You and Minamoto-san are always welcomed here!" Yukimura-san exclaimed happily, Sou nodded before going back inside my bag.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality Yukimura-san." I thanked my classmate, she blushed a little before shifting her gaze from side to side.

"Please, call me _Sayuri_." my classmate requested, blushing even harder than before. "And you are very welcome, Minamoto-san."

"Well I better get going, I still have to prepare dinner." she admitted before giving one final bow, "Please be careful on your way home."

"I will, and thank you again; _Sayuri_." I said before finally leaving, she gave us one final wave of goodbye before running back inside.

After she was out of sight: I did something I never thought I would ever do again; I smiled.  
>I didn't quite understand it at all, but every time I'm with that girl; I always feel like smiling.<br>Although we had just met, it almost feels like we've known each other for a while now.

_Who is she to me exactly?_

_Why do I feel so attached to her?_

_And more importantly...  
>...Why do I feel like I'm starting to fall in love with her?<em>

These questions haunted my thoughts for the entire trip home, even though it wasn't that far of a walk.  
>Sou seems to have fallen asleep inside my bag, she's been quiet for a while now.<br>I was fine with the silence; it gave more time to think.

_What is happening to me?_

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:** **Yeah, the ending was a little rushed, but I like how it turned out!  
>Sure it took me a few days to finish, yeah, sorry about that.<br>Well I hope you people enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to get started on the new one soon!**


	5. Reunion? Maybe not

**A/N: **Hope it doesn't disappoint anyone!  
><strong><br>Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary: **_After 3 whole years; will Koji finally be able to go back to where it all began?_

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion? Maybe not.<strong>

**Chitose's POV:**

"So this is the School Father told me about..." I said nonchalantly as I looked out the window, "...It looks so old and boring."  
>I slowly stood up and opened the sun-roof of my limo, I then took another peak of my so-called 'new' school; I stuck out my tongue in disgust.<p>

"If you don't put that tongue back in your mouth, a bug is gonna fly into it." my partner, Blaze, scolded.  
>My partner had her arms crossed; she was also sitting in a queen-like manner.<p>

"Easy for you to say; you don't have to attend a school this hideous..." I replied sitting back down, waiting for the limo to stop already.

"Didn't your Father say he had a surprise for you in this school?" Blaze stated in a as-matter-of-fact tone, I sighed.

"We are here Young Miss." the Chauffeur said as he opened the limo's door for me, I slowly got out of the car and just stared at the school I never expected I was about to attend.

"I will be back to pick you up at exactly 3:00 o' clock Young Miss." the Chauffeur said as he handed me my school bag, it felt a bit lighter than I expected it should have felt.

"The rest of your things are in your locker Young Miss, your Father was considerate enough to tell the Principal of your_ condition_when it came to heavy objects." the Chauffeur stated, I merely nodded.

"At least Father remembers **one **thing about me..." I admitted, after Blaze climbed out of the limo; my Chauffeur gave one last respectful bow before getting back in the limo and driving away.

"I'll be nearby if you need me..." Blaze said as she jumped up high then landed safely on a tree branch, "...Try not to need me."

"I guess I'll see you after school then..." I said unemotionally, Blaze gave one final nod before sitting casually on the branch she had landed on.

After taking in a deep breath, I slowly made my way towards the school building.  
>Luckily it wasn't far, or else I wouldn't even bother walking towards it.<br>I watched as kids my age and maybe even older ran pass me, some with their friends and some alone.

Just then: I heard the school bell ring, I watched as most of the students quickened their pace.  
>Some were running like mad men, while some were running normally.<br>I, did not quicken _my_ pace, I simply remained walking.

"Hurry up Sayuri-chan!" I heard an older boy call out, the mere mention of that name stopped me in my tracks.

"_Chotto matte_ Akito-onii!" a familiar voice echoed through the wind, I quickly turned around.

I don't think she even noticed me, but I most certainly noticed her.  
>My eyes widened once I saw her, I watched her cotton-candy colored hair was being played with by the wind.<br>No doubt about it, it was definitely her...

...My cousin; Sayuri!

_So this is Father's big surprise huh? This school just got a whole lot more interesting..._

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuro's POV:<strong>

"Harder Koji! Swing it harder!" I commanded my best apprentice, I watched as he swung as hard as he could.  
>Problem was: it seems his mind was somewhere else; he was definitely focused on something other than the match we were both having.<p>

I decided that I was going to put an end to this; our match obviously wasn't going anywhere.  
>After carefully dodging his swing, I took this opportunity and swung my sword at his legs; making him completely lose his balance.<br>I watched as he fell on his back on the floor mat, I sighed in complete disappointment.

"Alright, what is it disrupting your concentration today?" I asked extending my hand out to him, "You were completely unfocused during our match."

"It's nothing, I guess I'm just tired or something..." Koji replied while getting up on his own, he didn't even bother to look me straight in the eye once he took off his mask.

I was about to say something to him when...

"MIKURO-CHAN~!" I heard a familiar yet annoying voice call out, "I've missed you-!"  
>Before I even gave him the chance to finish his sentence, I quickly swung my <em>Kendo Katana<em>at him; completely sending him flying out through one of the windows of the Gym.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME?" I screamed angrily before Akito flew through an open window in the Gymnasium.

"Akito-onii!" another familiar voice exclaimed in worry, I knew who it was even the voice did come from the outside.  
>It was Sayuri; a good friend to both me and Koji, she was also Akito little-sister figure and live-in partner.<p>

"So where were we-" before I even had the chance to continue, Koji grabbed his bag and slowly made his way towards the back entrance of the Gym.

"It was a good match, I'll see you tomorrow at practice." he said solemnly, his tone sounded darker than before.  
>After a quick wave goodbye; he left.<p>

"Alright..." I replied simply, I just couldn't help but feel a little bit worried about Koji.

"Um... _Ano_... _Kurosaki-san?_I'm sorry about earlier..." I heard Akito apologize, I turned around only to find him bow in front of me in a respective manner.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble he caused you Mikuro-senpai!" Sayuri apologized next, she was also bowing respectively in front of me.

I sighed, "It's alright Sayuri-chan, and don't ever do that again Tsuji!"

Akito froze once I called him by his last name, "_H-Hai_!"

"Oh! And Sayuri-chan? There's no need for you to apologize, you did nothing wrong." I assured the young girl, she still looked guilty.

"Y-Yes Mikuro-senpai..." she replied shyly, I couldn't help but smile a little at the young girl's innocent nature.

_So this is the girl that has managed to soften Koji's heart huh?_

_...Now I see why._

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>Chitose's POV:<strong>

_"Out of all the stupid things...I can't believe Father enrolled me in the wrong class!"_ I mentally cursed, after I learned that Sayuri wasn't in my class; I couldn't help but feel both disappointed and angry at my Father's carelessness and stupidity.

I was in Class 2-A, the class who was said to have had the smartest students in the whole 9th Grade.  
>In other words; it was filled with nothing but nerds.<br>Sayuri was a year older than me, but because of my intellect: I was allowed to skip year levels.  
>But, sadly, it seems Father has forgotten that one fact about me.<p>

I wondered the halls in both confusion and curiosity, two things I am quite used to when I find myself in a new place.  
>Curiosity: because I was new to this school.<br>Confusion: because I seemed to have gotten lost and I was born with no sense of direction.

"Why do you care so much about that guy anyway Sayuri-chan? _desu~_" a small yet annoying voice asked, I listened carefully to where the voice was coming from in hopes of finding my cousin's classroom.

"How about she answers that question, after we get back from Digital World?" another familiar voice suggested, the last thing I heard was a small grunt before a bright flash appeared.

Before I knew it; the light blinded me for the time being.  
>It seems as though I was knocked unconscious as well, maybe because all I saw was pure darkness.<p>

_"Chitose? Chitose! Wake up Chitose!"_I heard Blaze's voice break through the darkness; I quickly opened my eyes and slowly sat up.

"Blaze, where are we?" I asked, "Something tells me that we're not in Japan anymore."

"We seem to be in some kind of Forest, but I've never seen a forest quite like this before..." Blaze replied, she then jumped up and landed on another tree branch.

"I'll say; what kind of forest has purple trees?" I replied before pointing at a tree in front of me.

"This is no normal forest that's for sure..." Blaze stated before jumping back down, "We better be careful, who knows what kind of creatures live here."

Just then; I heard a strange buzzing sound.  
>I looked up only to find a huge beetle-like creature heading straight towards me and Blaze; I was too stunned to move.<br>Before I knew it; I felt someone grab my arm and pull me out of the way.

"Chitose!" Blaze called out worriedly, she was by my side in a matter of minutes.

I looked up only to find a boy about my age standing in front of me defensively, on his right was what looked like a blue hedgehog.  
>The boy had long raven black hair that was tied into a ponytail, since his back was facing me; I couldn't quite see his face.<br>I then shifted my gaze towards the hedgehog, he had his quills facing down and he looked about the same height as Blaze.

"This way!" a voice called out, I turned around only to find a small boy hiding in the bushes. "Hurry up!".

"Let's go!" Blaze commanded as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the nearest bushes.

"Blaze wait! What about-" I fell silent once I saw the boy disappear; I quickly scanned the area to look for him.  
>I was unsuccessful in finding him, but my concentration was now focused on the blue hedgehog from earlier and his new fighting companion.<p>

_Who are these guys?  
>And how did I get here?<em>

_And more importantly..._  
><em>Where's my Ice Tea?<em>

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] Phew! I'm glad I finished it!  
>I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone! (especially the owners of the OCs used in this chapter!)<br>I so can't wait for the next chappie!**


	6. Welcome to the DigiWorld!

**A/N: **Hope it doesn't disappoint anyone!  
><strong><br>Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary: **_The Digidestined finally return to their "second" home, the place where "it all began" for them.  
>The place where friends were made, dreams were realized, and adventures began.<br>Welcome, to the Digital World!_

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Digiworld!<strong>

**Chitose's POV:**

I watched as the battle ended as quickly as it began, with the blue hedgehog and his companion as the victors.  
>But, one of the things I found strange is the fact that just as the monster was defeated: a bright string of blue data surrounded it.<br>Another thing I found strange; was the fact that the man-like creature used a strange device to absorb the other creature's data, and then it completely disappeared.

"We better take this girl back to the others, she'll be safer there." the man-like creature told his companion, the blue hedgehog nodded.

My eyes widened once I saw another set of bright blue data surround the creature before he disappeared; leaving behind the young man from earlier in the creature's place.  
>I stiffened once I noticed the blue hedgehog make his way towards me, Blaze quickly got into a defensive position.<br>My partner quickly revealed her ability; fire was slowly developing in her hands.

"One more step, and I'll barbecue you!" Blaze threatened, the hedgehog slowly took a step back.

"Whoa! We're trying to help you here!" the blue hedgehog said, his tone sounded both surprised and a bit frightened.

"We don't need your help!" Blaze screamed angrily.

"Yes you do, now be a good kitty and relax." the young man from earlier stated, his tone sounded cold and harsh.  
>I watched carefully as he stowed away the device he was holding in his pocket.<p>

Blaze was about to attack the young man, I quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
>The young man's expression did not change one bit, his friend on the other hand; looked amazed.<br>Blaze just stared at me in confusion before the flames in her hands dispersed, I still did not release her.

"Don't act rash, we might very well need their help." I stated the obvious, Blaze began to calm down.

The blue hedgehog smiled as he extended his hand out to me and Blaze, "Nice to meet ya! The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Blaze, Blaze the Cat." Blaze replied, she now sounded annoyed.

"Chitose Tsubasa, it's nice to meet you." I introduced myself before taking Sonic's hand, he easily pulled me up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both!" Sonic said happily before releasing my hand. "Welcome to the Digiworld!"

"Digiworld?" Blaze and I asked confusingly in unison, Sonic and his partner nodded.

"We'll explain everything to you once we get back to Seraphimon's Castle..." the boy from earlier answered coldly, I then noticed that he was slowly walking ahead of us.

"What an attitude!" Blaze commented, I then heard Sonic snicker.

"Sorry about that, but that's just the way Koji is!" Sonic explained as he lifted me up in his arms, Blaze then glared at him.

_"But he really is a nice guy once you get to know him."_Sonic whispered before running off faster than the speed of sound, I quickly held on to his neck as tightly as I could.

"Hey wait! Slow down!" Blaze scolded as she tried her best to catch up to Sonic.

"Sorry! Not really my style!" Sonic teased as he stuck out his tongue to Blaze, I heard my partner hiss.

_This is going to be bad..._

_...Blaze has a short temper._

"I TOLD YOU TO SLOW DOWN!" Blaze shouted before tripping Sonic purposely, I quickly loosened my grip on his neck.

"WHOA!" Sonic screamed once he tripped, his face quickly collided with the ground.

I was actually quite fortunate that Blaze had caught me in her arms just in the nick time. I slowly opened my eyes to see where we were now.  
>My eyes widened in pure amazement once I saw the Castle before me, I just couldn't believe my eyes.<br>The Castle looked like it was made up of pure diamond-like crystal; it was really truly a sight to behold.

Blaze carefully placed me on my feet. I thanked her but still did not remove my gaze from the Castle in front of me.  
>Sonic was still coughing up dirt, while Koji had already caught up with us.<br>But, something else had finally caught my eye; and he was sitting on Koji's shoulder.

It looked to me like a doll, but since when do dolls blink?  
>And is it just me; or is Koji actually talking with it? And as if the kid wasn't strange enough...<br>Sonic didn't seem to find it odd though, it almost seems as though only Blaze and I found it weird.

"I am quite relieved that you are both safe and sound." the doll spoke up, Blaze merely nodded in response.

"Thank you for helping earlier, I am indeed grateful." Blaze replied, she then bowed ever so slightly in front of the doll and Koji.

"Don't mention it, really." Koji said coldly before walking straight towards the Castle, not even bothering to spare a glance towards my direction.

I had no choice, so Blaze and I decided to follow him.  
>Almost everything surrounding the Castle was made of pure crystal; from the ground before it to the stairs that lead up to what looked like the main entrance.<br>Koji didn't seem to mind me and Blaze following him, but it also felt like he was ignoring me as well.

"So, not planning on talking to me are you?" I asked, not really caring if he is going to reply or not.

"_And I thought he was rude before…"_ Blaze whispered, she was careful enough not to let the others hear her.

"_I know, you would think he was raised to at least respect a lady."_ I whispered back at Blaze, she nodded in agreement.

"_And that partner of his is no different, almost feels like they were both raised by wolves."_ Blaze commented in a whisper, I couldn't help but snicker a little by her words.

"You do know that we can hear you right?" the boy, Koji, replied before turning around to glare at the both of us.

Blaze merely glared back, I was too lazy to even bother glaring back; so I simply just stood there and watched while the two of them had a small stare down. Sonic didn't seem to want to do anything, so he just stood behind Koji with Souseiseki in arms.

The blue hedgehog couldn't help but laugh nervously while his human partner argued with Blaze, Souseiseki wasn't fairing any better either. She looked both scared and confused because of what was happening right in front of her.

"Excuse me Master Koji, but what about seeing Lord Seraphimon?" the doll asked, obviously trying to snap Koji out of his current state.

Koji quickly broke his eye contact with Blaze; he then turned around to face his two partners. After a small nod towards Souseiseki's direction, the young raven-haired teen continued his way towards the inside of the castle. His partners were right behind him, doing their best to calm him down along the way.

I slowly placed a reassuring hand on Blaze's shoulder; luckily for me she began to calm down. She then gave me a reassuring nod before we continued following Koji and his companions into the Castle.

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>Koji's POV:<strong>

I slowly made my way towards the Middle of Seraphimon's Castle, that's where I found everyone gathered together.

"Hey it's Koji!" Takuya blurted out for the entire room to hear, "Where have you been Buddy?"

I scowled at Takuya's idiocy, but I guess that's what I get for having him as a best friend. But in truth; he really is a reliable guy when he needs to be, he's also a great leader as well.  
>Although I would rather jump a cliff then tell him that.<p>

Whether or not he was my best friend, I would never let him have the pleasure of being better than me at something. It's true we were as close as brothers; but that also makes us very competitive rivals.

But even though that was true; we were still a team, and that is a bond that will never be broken between us.

"Just taking a stroll around the forest, I also found some random brunette running around the forest with an annoying purple cat in tow." I replied; Takuya chuckled.

"Um… Koji, all I see is a purple cat." Midori pointed out before walking towards the cat, "Where's the brunette?"

"What are you talking about Young Lady? Chitose is right-" the purple cat, Blaze, stopped in midsentence once she realized that her companion was nowhere in sight.

"Chitose? Wait, you know Chitose?" TK asked, he sounded like he heard that name once before.

"Yes I know her! She is my partner after all!" Blaze shouted half-angrily and half-worriedly, TK slowly took a step back.

"Look, um, Blaze was it?" Midori asked, the purple cat-like _Mobian_ nodded.

"Don't worry! We'll help you find this friend of yours! I know this Castle like the back of my hand!" Midori exclaimed proudly, Koichi stood behind her smiling nervously.

I sweat-dropped at Midori's energy, this could only mean trouble…  
>Before he could even say anything; Midori grabbed Koichi by the arm and dragged him towards the halls of the gigantic Castle.<p>

"We'll help too! Let's go Takuya!" Zoe exclaimed before grabbing Takuya by the collar of his shirt and running off.

After practically everyone had agreed to help search for this troublesome girl; only Blaze and I remained in the room.  
>I had no choice now, so I decided to help her anyway.<p>

"Does this happen often?" I asked Blaze as we walked down the halls of the castle, she nodded before replying.

"Yes, it happens almost all of the time." Blaze said before quickly opening a nearby door then closing it back again. "But I'm kind of used to it, especially when we're in new and unfamiliar place."

"What? Was this girl born with no sense of direction or something?" I asked before opening another nearby door, only to find it empty and ended up closing it back again.

"How did you know?" Blaze asked, completely bewildered.  
>I watched as she opened another door, but just like before: she found nothing.<p>

"Wait, I was right?" I asked, it was my turn to look bewildered.

After opening what seemed like over 40 doors and still finding nothing; Blaze and I finally decided to sit down and rest for a bit before we continue our search.  
>The Cat-like Mobian looked completely exhausted; and I wasn't fairing any better either.<p>

"Well, let's continue." Blaze suggested before reaching her hand out to me to help me up, I gladly accepted her help and stood up slowly.

"So, where should we look next?" but, before Blaze was even able to reply; we both heard a loud scream and crash come from the Library.

"What was that?" Blaze asked, as we ran through the halls towards the Library.

"It sounded like a pile of books falling on someone, and judging by that scream…" I stopped myself in midsentence before forcibly opening the doors of the Library.

"Sayuri!" I half-shouted before running towards a huge book pile, I quickly tossed some of the books aside in a digging-like manner.

"Koji, what happened?" Blaze asked as she stood near the doorway.

"Ask questions later! First, help me get my friend out of here!" I replied before pushing more books away, it was then that I noticed that a couple of nearby book-shelves had no more books on their wooden shelves.

It almost looked to me like someone started shaking both book-shelves until all of the books fell on top of Sayuri, but who would do such a thing?  
>I mean; the girl wasn't evil, so who would want to bury her in a pile of books?<p>

"I think I got her!" Blaze exclaimed before pulling Sayuri out of the remaining piles of books.

I quickly ran to my companion's side, she had bruises all over her arms and legs; probably because of the books' impact when they fell on top of her.  
>Her hair was now a total mess; the rubber band that kept her hair in a neat side-ponytail must have snapped off when the books fell.<p>

"Are you alright?" Blaze asked worriedly before taking Sayuri's hand and lifting her up, only to have her stumble back down.

"Ow!" Sayuri exclaimed before falling back down, she held her ankle as if she was in pain.

"You okay?" I asked her, the cotton-candy head nodded before trying to stand once again; only to end up falling back down.

"I'll take that as a NO." I replied before lifting one of her arms and wrapping it around my neck, my other hand was on her waist to keep both of us balanced.

"Blaze you continue your search for your partner, while I tend to Sayuri alright?" I suggested, the purple feline gave a simple nod before running off once again.

"Minamoto-san, I'm fine, really!" Sayuri reassured me once we were half-way through the doorway.

"Aw! Isn't that a sight for sore eyes, Ogremon?" a taunting voice called out, I didn't even bother to turn around; because I already knew who it was.

"Yup, you got that right Impmon!" another annoying voice replied, but this one sounded husky and sort of deep.

"So, I guess you two are to blame for what happened?" I asked, it sounded more like threatening accusation than it did a question.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't." Impmon taunted me before jumping out the window; Ogremon following closely behind.

Sayuri remained silent as she watched the two leave, her eyes showing concern in them.  
>It almost looked like she actually cared about the well-being of those troublesome two, but that is just the way she is, so I don't really have much to say about it.<p>

"Minamoto-san, please don't blame Ogremon and Impmon! They were only playing!" Sayuri said pleadingly, she was still trying to protect those two.

"Sayuri, would you please let it go? They've caused enough trouble before, but now you'd actually gotten hurt! You can't keep defending those two forever!" I half-shouted at her, my eyes widened once I saw her tear-filled eyes and saddened expression.

I felt a stab of guilt attack my chest, I really hated it when I make her cry.  
>But it almost seemed like it was a daily habit between us; we would start arguing on something, I would practically yell at her, and then it ends with both of us upset and Sayuri crying.<p>

I mean; she's one of my best friends for crying out loud, I should be making her happy not getting her upset all the time.  
>But, I'm not exactly the type of person to make others laugh or smile; that's Takuya's job.<p>

I sighed heavily as I watch her turn away from me; we had finally decided to just sit on the floor and rest, but I guess Sayuri is too upset to talk now.  
>I was about to place a hand on her shoulder, but then quickly pulled my hand away without her even noticing.<p>

"There you two are! We finally found the girl Koji- Sayuri? Who did this to you?" Mikuro-senpai exclaimed worriedly as she ran straight towards us, although her expression was just as cold as always; her eyes showed overwhelming concern in them.

"It's nothing Mikuro-senpai, really." Sayuri said reassuringly, Mikuro-senpai looked unconvinced.

"Well if you say so, you two wait here while I go get the First Aid Kit alright?" Mikuro said, Sayuri and I both nodded.

Although she looked unconvinced by Sayuri's reassuring answer, Mikuro-senpai just let it pass.  
>Like me; she knows Sayuri well enough to know that she would never admit to anyone hurting her, we also know how much she hates worrying her friends about these kind of things.<p>

"How are you going to explain this to Akito-senpai?" I asked while staring at the ceiling in a bored way.

"He'll understand…" Sayuri's voice trailed off, I quickly turned around only to find her fast asleep.

I sighed before slowly lifting her up bridal style, luckily didn't seem to mind it.  
>Fortunately for me: Sayuri wasn't that heavy either; she almost didn't weigh anything at all.<br>I couldn't help but sigh more when she snuggled up to me, don't get me wrong; it wasn't annoying or anything…

…It just made things harder.  
>Well, for me at least…<p>

"Koji, I found the -" Mikuro-senpai stopped herself from continuing once she saw Sayuri in my arms.

"She fell asleep…" I answered coldly, I had to fight back the blush that was about to creep up on my face.

"I can see that…" Mikuro-senpai replied, although her eyes say differently; she still said those words with the same cold expression she always has.

Judging by Mikuro-senpai's reaction after I told her about seeing Ogremon and Impmon in the Library after Blaze and I found Sayuri; she looked like she expected them to show up, but also didn't expect Sayuri to get hurt this time.

We had managed to reach one of the rooms that Seraphimon had made just in case one or more of us gets sick or injured if ever we are nearby or staying here in the Castle.  
>After placing Sayuri on one of the beds; Mikuro-senpai quickly pulled out a blanket from the closet and covered Sayuri's body with it.<p>

"Let's let her sleep, she must be exhausted after what had happen to her." Mikuro-senpai said, she really was one of the most responsible and caring (although she rarely shows it) members on the team.

"Master Koji!" we both turned around only to find Souseiseki and Suigintou running/flying towards us.

"Mikuro!" Suigintou half-shouted before flying up to Mikuro and landing in her arms.

"Suigintou, what's wrong?" Mikuro-senpai asked, her doll partner took one deep breath before replying.

"Seraphimon needs to see you and the others right now, he says it's important." Suigintou answered, her tone was as straight-to-the-point as always.

After picking up Souseiseki; Mikuro-senpai and I then decided to head back to the middle of the castle.  
>(Almost) everyone was gathered there; even the three <em>"Celestial Digimon"<em>were there.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why you were gathered here…" Ophanimon started off, everyone nodded.

"Sadly it's bad news…" Cherubimon continued; everyone suddenly looked tensed.  
>Mikuro-senpai was the only one who looked ready to hear the bad news; while I on the other hand was feeling nervous.<p>

"Lucemon has returned." Seraphimon finished; Zoe, JP, Tommy, and Takuya gasped.  
>I felt frozen in place, while Koichi had a look of fear plastered on his face.<p>

_This was not happening…_

…_Lucemon is back?_

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>Takeru's POV:<strong>

"You can't be serious!" Takuya screamed, his voice echoed throughout the entire room we were in.

I really didn't understand what exactly was going on here; but I had a feeling this was something very bad, I mean almost everyone we know looked like they were frozen in place.  
>The only ones who didn't seem to be fazed by the news were; me, Kari, Chitose, Akito-senpai, Mikuro-senpai, Midori, the Mobians, and the Rozen Maiden Dolls.<p>

"That's just not possible!" Zoe protested, her eyes showed great fear in them.

"Yeah, I mean we we're all there! Lucemon was definitely defeated by the _10 Legendary_ _Warriors_!" JP replied, his eyes showed pure disbelief in them.

I just didn't know what to say; and it seems Hikari and the others were just as worried as I was.  
>The rest of us just stood there and watched as an argument broke out between the <em>"10 Legendary<em> _Warriors"_ and the _"3_ _Celestial Digimon"_.

"It seems as though it was simply an illusion…" Seraphimon said, completely staying calm even though the situation seems to be getting worse and worse.

"An illusion…? But…How?" Tommy asked, the poor guy looked like he was about to collapse, luckily Midori was right behind her brother; holding him up with little difficulty.

"We don't know…But somehow Lucemon has found a way to return to this world, and is now seeking revenge." Ophanimon answered, her tone made it sound like she was trying her best to stay calm.

I watched helplessly as Koji and Takuya clenched their fists as tightly as they could, both of their eyes showed pure surprise and determination in them.  
>But what really shocked me was Koji; he had actually clenched his fist too tightly, I watched as drops of blood started falling from his hands. I was about to run to his aid; but that was before I saw a petite hand cover his.<p>

"Sayuri? When did you get up?" Mikuro-senpai asked, she sounded just as surprised as she looked, but really wasn't saying much from her usual expression.

"A little while ago…" my cousin replied before examining the damage Koji caused on his own hands.

Koji quickly and coldly pulled his hand away from Sayuri's grasp before turning his back on everyone else, "If he really is back; then we'll just have to defeat him once more."

"You were only able to do that because the _10 Legendary Warriors _were with you, but this time is different." Cherubimon said, Koji quickly turned around only to glare at the _Angel Digimon_ in a serious matter.

"The _Warrior of Fire_, the _Warrior of Light_, the _Warrior of Wind_, the _Warrior of Thunder_, the _Warrior of Snow_, and the _Warrior of Darkness_…" Ophanimon started off.

The rest of us merely watched as; Takuya, Koji, Zoe, JP, Tommy, and Koichi all shifted their gaze towards the three _Angelic_ Digimon at the same time.  
>Just then: different colored lights began to form in the hands of the <em>3 Celestial Digimon<em>.

"Izumi Orimoto and Kouji Minamoto: the _Guardians of Wind and Light!_" Seraphimon exclaimed before a light pinkish-purple light and a sky blue light made their way towards Zoe's and Koji's hands.

"Takuya Kanbara, Junpei Shibayama, Tomoki Himi: the _Guardians of Fire, Thunder, and Snow!_" Ophanimon exclaimed before a red, yellow, and white light made their way towards our three companions.

"Kouichi Kimura: the _Guardian of Darkness!_" Cherubimon explained before a blackish-purple light made its way to Koji's older twin brother.

Once the lights reached their desired targets; our companions quickly pulled out their D-Tectors.  
>Each of the lights then turned into little spheres and then disappeared inside their Digivices.<p>

"Aw, couldn't you have just said _'Zoe'_ instead?" our friend Zoe joked whilst holding her D-Tector in her hand.

"Welcome back _Kumamon_ and _Korikakumon_!" Tommy exclaimed happily, his sister then walked up to him.

"Wow! These are your _Digimon Spirits_ Tommy? They look so cool!" Midori exclaimed before taking her younger brother's Digivice and examining it with such child-like curiosity.

"Give it back Midori-onee!" Tommy exclaimed angrily, Midori giggled a little before finally giving back her brother's D-Tector to him.

Just then; Cherubimon then made his way towards Midori and Akito-senpai, our friends merely shot him a couple of confused glances.  
>We all watched in amazement as another pair of bright lights started to form in Cherubimon's hand; he slowly extended the lights out to Midori and Akito-senpai.<p>

"W-What is this?" Midori and Akito-senapi asked in unison, their tone made them both sound both scared yet excited at the same time.

"They are your _Digimon Spirits_…" Cherubimon began as each of the two lights began to divide into two in front of Midori and Akito-senpai.

"M-My _Digimon Spirits_…?" Midori asked as she tried to touch one of the two lights in front of her.

"So does that mean…" Akito-senpai trailed off, he sounded really amazed yet nervous as well.

Cherubimon nodded, "They have been waiting for you both for a while now…"

Suddenly: Midori's and Akito-senpai's D-Tectors began to glow from their pockets.  
>Our friends reacted quickly; they each took out their own Digivice, only to have the lights enter each of the devices just as they pulled them out.<p>

"Midori Himi and Akito Tsuji: the _Guardians of Water and Earth!_" Cherubimon exclaimed as both Midori's and Akito-senpai's Digivices stopped glowing.

Everyone went wide-eyed, but judging by the look on Koichi's face; he was the most surprised out of all of us.  
>Midori's expression was unreadable; she looked surprised of course, but she also looked scared in some way.<br>Akito-senpai seemed to be the most confused, he looked like he didn't know whether to be excited or nervous.

Zoe squealed in delight as she tackled Midori in a friendly hug, Takuya and Tommy looked like they couldn't contain their excitement any longer as they ran over to Midori's side just to get a better look at her spirits.

Kari had also decided walked over to Akito-senpai's side just to congratulate him; even Mikuro-senpai congratulated her still-in-a-confused-state companion.

But I didn't concentrate on any them for long; my attention was mostly focused on one of my cousins in the room.  
>Sayuri looked very hurt as she watched Koji walk out of the room with Souseiseki in his arms and Sonic walking behind him.<p>

I was about to run to her side and comfort her; but Chitose had managed to beat me to it.  
>My brunette cousin held on tightly to Sayuri's arm in a possessive way, but even though my shy cousin smiled a little at Chitose's usual antics; her eyes still showed how truly saddened she was.<p>

Another thing that caught my attention was the fact that Koichi looked completely frozen in place, like he didn't know what exactly to do about the situation happening right in front of him.  
>I watched as my raven-haired friend clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in a somewhat nervous way.<p>

After they had recovered from their shock; Midori went back to her playful and happy-go-lucky self; while Akito-senpai tried to get Mikuro-senpai's attention yet again and also failing yet again.

Everyone sweat-dropped as we watched Mikuro-senpai whacked Akito-senpai with her wooden _Kendo_ _Katana_.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TELL YOU, NEVER CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME YOU MORON! GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS!" Mikuro-senpai screamed angrily as Akito-senpai went flying through one of the stained-glass windows of the Castle.

"My window…" Seraphimon said, he sounded somewhat hurt.

"I wonder how Senpai survives going through that every single day…" I joked whilst sweat-dropping.

"I wonder that as well…" Hikari replied while giggling, Zoe giggled alongside her.

"That's the power of love! Love makes all the pain worth it~!" Akito-senpai's _Mobian_ partner, Amy, sighed dreamily.

"Ames? You do realized that my bro Sonic isn't here anymore right?" my Mobian partner, Manic, said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?" Amy exclaimed angrily as she brought out her _Piko Piko Hammer_, I watched as a fire-like aura developed from behind her.

"Yeah, you didn't notice?" Manic said jokingly, this caused Amy to get even angrier.  
>I sighed, Manic was obviously enjoying this and I can see it.<p>

"_You do realized you are digging your own brother's grave right?"_ I whispered to my snickering partner.

"_That's the plan!"_ Manic replied, his non-stop snickering went by completely unnoticed by the angry Amy.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed before running past Sayuri and Chitose; unfortunately she wasn't being careful.

I was about to run over and stop both of my cousins from falling; but unfortunately: I was only able to reach Chitose in time.  
>Both Chitose's and my own eyes widened once we saw Koji catch Sayuri easily in his arms, heck! He did more than that: he was now actually carrying her bridal style!<p>

Sayuri tried to hide the blush forming on her face from Koji; I had to hold back a laugh.  
>Chitose, on the other hand, didn't seem pleased.<br>After I released her from my grip; she slowly walked over to our cousin and Koji.

"Thank you for helping my cousin. Now if you please; _put her down_." Chitose asked, her tone was polite at first; but then turned deadly after.

"A simple thank you would have been enough you know." Koji replied before putting Sayuri down.

I watched as yet another fight broke out between my brunette cousin and raven-haired buddy; and all I could do was just stand there and watch as the bickering continued.  
>Sayuri didn't seem to know what to do either, but she did try to calm them down.<br>Unfortunately; it didn't work at all.

"Ouch! Stop it Amy!" I heard Sonic's scream echo throughout the halls, I sweat-dropped once I saw Koji's partner try ever so desperately to out-run his friend Amy. "I said I was sorry!"

"How dare you leave like that without even telling me Sonic the Hedgehog? You promised me that you'd never leave me again!" Amy screamed while swinging her hammer at Sonic.

"I came back Ames! I CAME BACK!" Sonic screamed while he dodged Amy's fast swings.

Manic's victorious laugh echoed throughout the whole entire room we were in; but judging by the smiles on Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon's faces: it seems as though they really enjoyed watching the scene unfolding right in front of them.

I smiled once I noticed Kari, Zoe, and Midori starting to laugh at Sonic's predicament; it felt nice knowing everyone wasn't so tensed anymore.  
>And although she didn't laugh; I could see that Chitose was entertained by the scene as well.<p>

Koji also didn't laugh; but he was smirking, that was sign that he was entertained as well.  
>But what really made me smile; was hearing Sayuri's laugh once again, it's been a while since any of us heard the melodic laugh of hers.<p>

Soon almost everyone in the room was laughing; Mobians and Humans alike were having the time of their lives.

Everyone but Koichi that is…

I watched as the older Minamoto twin gave one last worried glance towards Midori's direction, and then leaving without anyone else noticing.  
>I just couldn't leave my friend alone, and so I followed him without any else noticing as well.<p>

"Koichi, wait up!" I called out to him once we both reached the Garden at the back of Castle.

"Why…?" Koichi asked, his tone sounded like he wasn't asking me at all.

"What are you talking about Koichi?" I asked, I was really starting worry about him.

"Why did Midori have to become a _Legendary Warrior_? Why did Cherubimon have to choose _her_?" Koichi asked, I watched as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Things like this just happen, buddy…" I replied before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Sometimes it's just unavoidable."

"I know that TK, but why did it have to be her?" Koichi asked; he still wasn't facing me.

"Look Midori's strong; maybe that's why Cherubimon chose her to wield the power of Water." I said reassuringly, Koichi remained silent for a while. "Koichi, are you worried that Midori might not be able to handle that kind of power?"

"No, it's not that…" Koichi trailed off, I sighed.

"Then what is it? Maybe I can help you with it." I asked, Koichi then slowly turned to face me.  
>Once we were face to face: I gave Koichi a reassuring smile, and even though it was small; he actually smiled back.<p>

"I'm just afraid…" he replied, I gave him a confused stare.

"Lucemon?" I asked; Koichi shook his head.

"I'm afraid…" Koichi began, suddenly: a huge gust of wind started to blow. "…Of hurting her myself."

My eyes widened as the wind blew, was Koichi serious?  
>I mean did something happen in the past that most of us don't know about? Are Koji and the others hiding something?<br>Was there something about Koichi that we didn't know about?

"There you two are! I've been looking for you guys everywhere! Seraphimon and the others have more good news!" Midori exclaimed before pulling my arm along with Koichi's.

I watched as Koichi's expression darkened, but I kept my mouth shut.  
>Midori was obviously in a good mood, no point in worrying her.<p>

But, some things are still bothering me:

_Why would Koichi even think of hurting Midori with his own hands?_

_How could that thought even come to mind for him?_

_And finally; what exactly is he hiding from the rest of us?_

These questions rang in my head like a loud bell; they just wouldn't go away unless they were answered. This was going be hard.

But I do know one thing…

…_Lucemon_ has all the answers.

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] Phew! I'm finally finished with this chapter!  
>And to all "Takeru Takaishi" fans out there: I'm really sorry if he's sort of out of character! But they are all older in this story so it has to make sense!<strong>

**Same goes for the other DigiCrew! They are all 14-17 here, so of course they might seem different from what you are all used to!**

**And for the grammar/spelling mistakes: I make mistakes people, I make them a lot.  
>Plus it wasn't helping that I decided to finish this chapter at 11:19 PM while chatting with my Oniisan and feeling confused about certain things.<strong>

**Well I hope you enjoyed it and R & R!  
>Reviews make me jump for joy, while flames make me cry and sulk in the corner! <strong>


End file.
